Fell for you
by linh cinder
Summary: "I'm not gonna let you fall, Sam." Never again. [for the spideynovaweek 1.1 prompt - "cuddles"]


yES YES FINALLY SPIDEYNOVAWEEK HAS BEGUN NOW I CAN POST STUFF YES

on a much calmer note i..have no idea how this oneshot even relates to the theme "cuddly" like wtf was i even thinking this whole thing is just peter worrying over sam ? but w/e man here it is please enjoy

**Prompt:** spideynovaweek1.1 – cuddles

* * *

.**.**.

* * *

"Ugh – Sam! Stop hogging the blanket!"

Peter grabbed a fistful of the plaid-patterned bed sheet and tugged it towards him, making a snoring and very sleepy Sam roll towards the other end of the bed. He rolled dangerously close to the edge, which made Peter take in a breath before he shot a bit of webbing and caught the smaller, sleeping boy before he could fall off the edge and onto the floor. With his other hand, Peter pulled in the webbing so that Sam would come closer to him - he was still snoozing, by the way - and when he was close enough, he brought him in and wrapped his arms around him, cherishing the warmth that Sam emitted.

Peter curled around Sam, who had unconsciously buried his face in Peter's neck and exhaled hot puffs of air onto his skin. As his eyelids started to droop, Peter gingerly ran the tips of his fingers through the dark hair at the nape of Sam's neck. When Sam still didn't wake up, he closed his eyes and thought of today's earlier fight.

He had been so afraid when he'd seen Sam go down, taking a hard, direct hit after Doc Ock had almost blasted the Nova helmet off his head. Peter was _terrified. _ He tried to catch him, to make a net to catch his fall, but he had been too late – Sam had been airlifted up to the Helicarrier with some pretty major injuries. If Peter had caught him, none of this would have happened. Sam wouldn't be sleeping in the infirmary right now with a bandage around his head and a mild concussion.

Shaken, Peter let out a ragged breath as Sam shifted in his sleep. The tufts of hair that poked out of his bandages lightly grazed Peter's neck, which tickled. Looking down at the peaceful boy below him, Peter wrapped his arms tighter around him - and took in a sharp breath when Sam stirred again, his blue eyes peeking open to peer up at him in the hazy darkness.

Sam's lips moved lightly against the skin on Peter's neck. "Peter?"

He exhaled. "I'm here, Sam."

"What – Where -?"

"It's okay. We're in the infirmary, in the Helicarrier." Peter swallowed. "You, uh, you took a pretty hard fall out there –"

" – How...how long have I been out?"

"Dunno'," Peter answered truthfully, looking up at the bare, steel walls of the dark room as his mind began to wander. "Maybe a little under twenty hours?" He looked down at Sam again, and his chest swelled with worry and guilt. "Listen, Sam..."

"Mm." Sam gave a tired hum in response, and Peter watched his eyelids slide closed as he started to drift off again. Peter exhaled another previously held breath and pulled Sam close, and he felt the other boy's arms wrap around his waist as he sat up against the wall.

Peter closed his eyes. His words came out in a whisper. "I'm sorry."

"S' not your fault," Peter heard Sam murmur, and he was pretty surprised to see that the smaller boy hadn't fallen asleep.

"I could've caught you," Peter heard himself say, and the guilt washed over him all over again. His voice rose over a whisper. "It is my fault. None of this would've happened if I –"

"Ugh. Shut up, Parker." Annoyed, Sam broke apart from Peter, pulling his arms from around his waist and rolling over to the other side of the bed with a grunt. Peter, shocked and a little miffed at having Sam pull away, sat in an offended stupor as Sam rolled towards the edge of the bed. With another argument at the tip of his tongue, Peter was totally ready to bite back at Sam's remark, but all of that went down he drain when he realized that Sam was about to fall off the bed again.

A moment later, as he rolled off the edge, Sam began to realize this too. "Shit –!"

Before Sam could hit the floor, a very loud _"thwip!"_ pierced the air. Peter pulled a now very awake and very stunned Sam onto the bed and into his embrace once again. When Sam didn't pull away, Peter proceeded to wrap his arms around him again, and Sam sighed in defeat before curling into him again, hooking his ankles with his and burying his face in Peter's chest.

While Sam breathed steadily against the spider emblem on his chest, Peter fingered the hairs at the crown of Sam's neck again, shutting his eyes as he paced his breaths to match his boyfriend's.

"I'm not gonna let you fall." _Never again,_ he muttered under his breath, still fondling with Sam's hair. Sam, who seemed to finally be asleep again, exhaled very loudly, his hot breath ghosting over Peter's chest and making Peter feel warm all over again.

Moments passed between them, all filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and gentle, soft touches from Peter's end as he avoided Sam's bruises. Tired, he buried his face in a tuft of Sam's hair and closed his eyes, dozing off. If he had been fully awake, he would have seen Sam's small smile and heard the words he murmured into his chest right before they both drifted off to dreamland.

"I know you won't."


End file.
